Siapa Yang
by SolidDreamer
Summary: Cagalli menoleh pada Athrun, dalam sekejap tampangnya langsung berubah ketika melihat seorang wanita dengan santainya tidur di antara mereka seraya memeluk Athrun.AxC, KxL, MxM


**This is a story made by my friend who uses the name someonewhoreallylovewithgreen (Tee-chan! that name's too long!). This story contains Meer Campbell as the gueststar, so all Meer-haters please just leave.**

**Disclaimer: My friend doesn't own GS/D...and nor do I**

* * *

**Siapa Yang...**

Cagalli membuka mata untuk yang pertama kalinya pagi ini. Sinar matahari berebut masuk di sela-sela gorden kamar Cagalli dan Athrun. Cagalli menoleh pada Athrun, wajahnya terusik dengan helaian rambut berwarna pink tua dan tampang Cagalli berubah sekejap menjadi tampang yang nggak keruan, ketika melihat seorang wanita dengan santainya tidur di antara mereka seraya memeluk Athrun.

Cagalli: Heeeeehhhhh! (teriaknya loncat dari tempat tidur membuat Athrun dan wanita itu terbangun.)

Athrun masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, namun ia loncat seketika, saat melihat wanita yang tidur di sebelahnya bukan Cagalli.

Meer: Athrun? Kenapa kamu kaget gitu? Aku kan nggak akan makan kamu. Hihi..."

Athrun & Cagalli : "M..M...M...MEER?

Athrun: _Naze_? _Naze_? Kenapa ka.. ka.. kamu ada di sini?

Cagalli: Tau, nih! Bukannya Lo udah mati ditembak sama cewek aneh yang pake kacamata itu? (terlihat sekali wajah _jealous_-nya di mata Athrun)

_TOK! TOK!_

Lacus: Cagalli, Athrun, ada apa? Sarapan sudah siap.

Athrun membuka pintu, dilihatnya wanita anggun itu di depan pintu bersama anak-anak kecil mengelilinginya. Lacus tersenyum lalu melongok ke dalam kamar. Matanya terbelalak melihat Meer berdiri di sebelah Cagalli.

Lacus: Ah! Meer-san!

Meer: Lacus-sama! Lama tidak bertemu.

Cagalli dan Athrun heran, mengapa Lacus nggak bingung sama sekali. Setelah, pertemuan itu. Mereka pergi ke ruang makan. Semua sudah menunggu. Ramius, Mwu, Milly dan Andy.

Kira: Meer. Mari silakan duduk.

Cagalli masih saja memperlihatkan wajah cemberutnya. Athrun tersenyum melihatnya.

Athrun: Nah.. sekarang ceritain, kenapa kamu ada di sini?

Meer: Waktu aku mau dibawa ke PLANT buat dikubur. Aku terbangun, lalu mengetuk-ngetuk peti matiku, tapi yang ada aku malah dijatohin, terus ditinggalin. Jadi, aku buka sendiri, deh petinya eh... aku liat orang yang bawa aku malah kabur nggak keruan nggak tau ke mana. Ya, udah.. aku ke sini aja, deh!

GUBRAKKK! (Semua bergubrak ria, kecuali Lacus dan Kira yang tetap _cool_ mendengar cerita Meer). Semua orang yang ada di situ ternganga lebar tidak percaya. Kira tertawa kecil.

Kira: Baguslah... yang penting kamu masih hidup.

Mereka mulai makan, ketika Athrun mau mengambil nasi, Cagalli dengan segera mengambilkannya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Meer menyuapkan sesumpit nasi ke dalam mulut Athrun.

Cagalli: Lo ngapain, sih! Kalo Athrun keselek nasi gimana!

Meer: Aku hanya menyuapinya saja, kok! Athrun nggak papa kan? Sini minum. (menyodorkan minum ke mulut Athrun yang masih penuh dengan nasi)

Cagalli: _Iie_! Athrun! Minum ini aja. (Ikut-ikutan menyodorkan minum pada Athrun)

Athrun menelan nasi yang berkumpul di mulutnya dengan sekali telan, keringat Athrun sudah segede-gede jagung. (eh.. salah udah segede-gede keringat jagung)

Athrun: Ca.. Cagalli, M... Meer. A..Aku bisa minum sendiri.

Lacus tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka bertiga. Suasana sarapan hari ini menjadi lebih ramai dengan pertengakaran mulut Cagalli dan Meer.

Kira berdiri di tepi laut menatap indahnya langit biru yang cerah. Terdengar suara klakson mobil dari jalan. Kira menoleh, lalu pergi menghampiri mobil itu dan ikut pergi jalan-jalan entah ke mana.

Kira: Gimana Meer dan Cagalli?

Athrun: (mendesah) Tau, deh! Gue berhasil kabur dari mereka berdua. Mereka lagi di kebun bunga bareng Lacus ma haro-haro.

Athrun melihat sebuah _skygasper_ di langit. Ia terkejut.

Athrun: Kira! (mengerem tiba-tiba)

Kira: Apaan, sih! Tau-tau ngerem. Kaget tau! Apalagi Lo bawa mobil ngebut kayak apaan tau, kalo tiba-tiba ngerem kayak gitu gue bisa mental! Untung gue pake sabuk pengaman! (Mengusap-ngusap dadanya yang berdegup nggak keruan)

Athrun: Ada _skygasper_!

Kira: Palingan itu Mwu-san! Lo tau sendiri dia suka disuruh belanja sama Murrue-san.

Athrun hanya mengangguk-angguk, sampai _skygasper _itu mulai tidak stabil dan hampir menimpa mobil Athrun, namun Athrun berhasil menghindar dan _skygasper_ itu mendarat dengan tidak mulusnya di pantai. (asli tampang Kira jelek banget ketakutan dan nggak kayak tampang seorang _ultimate coordinator _waktu Athrun ngindar dari tuh _skygasper_). Athrun turun dari mobil dan menghampiri _skygasper_ itu. Kira masih melongok di mobil, tapi akhirnya sadar juga dan ikut turun dari mobil.

Meer: Ah! Athrun! (melambaikan tangan pada Athrun ketika keluar dari _skygasper)_

Athrun & Kira:Meer!

Mwu keluar dari _skygasper _dengan terhuyung-huyung.

Kira: Mwu-san! Ngapain Mwu-san sama Meer naek _skygasper_ nggak keruan?

Mwu: Gue lagi betulin ni _skygasper_, tau-tau Meer nongol dan ngutak-ngatik. Eh.. nyala, deh _skygasper_-nya. Meer panik, ya otomatis gue ikut panik dan ikut naek. Jadinya... ya... sekarang ini. Dan tadi itu Meer yang bawa.

Meer: Gomennasai! (menunduk pada Mwu)

Mwu: nggak papalah... nyang penting gue selamat. Hehehe... (mengedipkan sebelah matanya)

Athrun:bikin panik orang aja! Ayo pulang..

Mwu: Ja! Gue balik pake ini aja. Untung _skygasper_-nya nggak rusak.

Athrun masuk kembali ke mobilnya. Begitu Kira membuka pintu mobil untuk duduk, Meer dengan asyiknya menerobos masuk dan duduk di depan bareng Athrun. (--!) tampang bete Athrun dan Kira langsung nongol.

Meer: Athrun! Kita jalan-jalan, yuk!

Kira: Iie! Kita pulang! Udah sore, ntar Lacus nyariin. (Loncat ke bangku belakang mobil)

Athrun: Iya.. nanti Cagalli juga nyariin.

Makan malam berjalan seperti pagi. Athrun di tengah sementara Cagalli dan Meer berebut menyuapi Athrun. Setelah makan malam, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli dan Meer pergi ke laut menikmati indahnya malam. Kira, Lacus dan Meer berdiri di tangannya _Strike Frredom_ sambil nyalain kembang api. Athrun dan Cagalli berada di bawah.

Cagalli: Untung Meer ada di atas.

Athrun: Ehm... iya.. untung, jadi kita bisa berdua (tampang udang rebusnya Athrun dan Cagalli keluar)

Kira: Oy! Liat, nih! (nyalain kembang api)

DUAR!

Semua: Wah...!

Meer: Lacus-sama! Bagus banget, ya kembang apinya! (sambil loncat-loncat)

Lacus: Ah..! Meer-san! Hati-hati!

Kira: Iya... jadi goyang-goyang, nih! Ketinggian tangan _strike freedom_ yang lagi duduk itu lumayan tinggi tau!

Haro-haronya Meer: Oh.. Lala! Tinggi! Tinggi!

Tau-tau Meer jadi oleng dan jatoh. Cagalli lagi di bawahnya.

Athrun: Cagalli awas!

Cagalli: _Nani_? (Sambil ngeliat ke atas)

Belum sempet Athrun gerak, Meer udah nimpa Cagalli dan bibir mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Mata Cagalli dan Meer terbelalak.

Cagalli & Meer: Hheeeehhhhh! Buek... puih... cuh...cuh... uhuk..uhuk... bleh...

Kira, Lacus, Athrun: --! Ini dua orang aneh-aneh aja, sih kerjaannya...

Athrun: Cagalli, kamu nggak papa, kan? (bantuin Cagalli berdiri)

Cagalli: sedikit... TT

Lacus dan Kira turun dari _Strike Freedom_ dan mengajak mereka semua tidur. Seminggu berjalan dengan ramai selama ada Meer. Dan selama seminggu itu pula Cagalli tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, karena Meer tidur di antara Cagalli dan Athrun.

Hari ini Meer akan kembali PLANT. Berat baginya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Meer:Sampai jumpa semuanya! Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikan kalian!

Cagalli: Ja ne! Semoga baik-baik saja selama perjalanan! (dengan tampang seneng)

Murrue: Kapan-kapan ke sini lagi, ya!

Akhirnya Meer pergi juga dan kembali ke PLANT. Athrun dan Cagalli bernafas lega. Kira dan Lacus tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Sementara mereka semua sudah masuk kembali ke rumah, Athrun dan Cagalli masih berudaan di depan. Athrun merangkul pundak Cagalli dan dalam sekejap wajah mereka sudah saling berhadapan. Ketika bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan (tampang udang rebusnya ni dua orang nongol lagi), seikat bunga jatuh dari langit menimpa wajah mereka berdua. Ada sehelai kartu melekat di bunga itu.

_Cagalli, jaga Athrun-nya Meer baek-baek, ya_

_MEER CAMPBELL_

Cagalli: enak aja Athrun-nya Meer! Athrun Zala punya Cagalli!

Athrun: Makasih... (senyum lebar bikin muka Cagalli kayak udang kematengan)

Mwu: Heh! Masih berduaan aja di sini! Ayo, masuk! (merangkul Cagalli dan Athrun)

Kira: Sepi, ya!

Lacus: Meer-san mebawa keceriaan di rumah ini, ya, Kira? (Kira mengangguk)

Di pemakaman di PLANT. Sebuah batu nisan yang entah kenapa terlihat paling cerah di antara batu nisan yang lain.

MEER CAMPBELL

**

* * *

Kira: Why do you use english while your friend doesn't?**

**Solid: It became a habit... talking this way when I'm in (shrugged). GuessI should stop writing endnotes like this...**

**Kira: Stop? Oh, yes(clapped his hands),that's one brilliant idea! So no more torture for me!**

**Solid: Changed my mind, this style of writing has also become a habit...(evil grin)**

**Kira: I should've known...(cry waterfall in chibi-style)**


End file.
